


When Stuff Happens

by Apple_Strudel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abolition, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe, British English, Cuts, Eventual Romance, Forbidden Forest, Gen, HELL YEAH THERE'S SASS, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Magic Made Them Do It, Sass, Slytherin Common Room, Something Made Them Do It, What Have I Done, glory - Freeform, lol whut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Strudel/pseuds/Apple_Strudel
Summary: Note: Remember to put paragraph spaces and italicize the slant word tings.Update: Feb 23 2017Stop being so mothafuckin lazy jas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Remember to put paragraph spaces and italicize the slant word tings.
> 
> Update: Feb 23 2017  
> Stop being so mothafuckin lazy jas

Mitch was ecstatic. Her pace was faster than normal, and it even seemed as if she studded down the walkway fashionably, with Vik tailing her while keeping his eyes fixed on a small, stuffy book. She couldn't really contain herself; Ellarrean proposed and offered to snip Whiskey's terrible claws short after she saw Mitch's terrible slashes on her right arm, which was rather unfortunately her dominant one. Getting her claws done would be the perfect revenge for the hell-born cat. Mitch was really surprised, too; she thought her long robes would at least hide the nasty wounds until it faded without old Pomfrey and nurse Julianne's dreadful help over at the hospital wing. But apparently flying a broom with very loose robes would unsheathe at least half your arms and legs, and Ella saw up to her forearms when she kicked her broom up to Mitch for a race. She almost forgot about carrying something "delicate" when it tapped Mitch's fine arm with a quick motionk and sharp claws. It instantly lowered her high spirits. "Ouch, you stupid thing, " cried Mitch irritatingly, shaking in her arms Whiskey who was getting tired of her uncomfortable rest in her owner - Whiskey preffered a more equal /guardian/ -'s clutch. "I know how to /hold/ things, /meat-slice/." Whiskey lowered her eyelids much like a smug response and almost looked as irritated as Mitch. "Why are we stopping by your dorms again?" Vik casually asked, still striding after Mitch, not breaking his line of sight on the little pages of his small book. She never missed a step to the Slytherin common room until she was four paces to the doorway. "I told you already; I need to get the Firewhiskey and spider molts from my stuff, for Ella, remember?"


End file.
